conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
People's Republic of New Korea
The People's Republic of New Korea is a east asian and pacific island country located in parts of east asia and Hawaii. Created by User:District10male so don't edit please! Brief History In the year 2031, North and South Korea began a nuclear war. As in the First Korean War, China allied with the North Koreans and the United States with the South Koreans. The South won, but the US was bombed so much during the course of the war that all human life in the country there was obliterated. South Korea occupied the North, and also occupied Hawai'i for it had no central authority anymore. Without the United States' in power, many countries began to fall apart without foreign aid and protection, since the US was the world power capable of doing so. South Korea became the new world power, but they only were able to do that because the North Koreans where enslaved and placed into forced labor. But a man from Hong Kong named Ping-on Ipo freed the North Koreans from slavery and brought Hong Kong, Macau, and the South Korean Empire and it came together to create New Korea. Stats *Names in native languages: 신한인민공화국 (Sinhan Inmin Gonghwaguk), hawaiian comming soon *Capitol: Seoul (also largest city) *Official languages: Korean (90% people speak it) and Hawaiian (49%) (Cantonese a regional official language, in Hong Kong and Macau- spoken by 23% of the entire country) Their is a minority of Mandarin and English *Denoym - Korean *Government - People's Republic *President - Ping-On Ipa *Borders - China, and mostly water. *Currency - Korean Won Provinces *Seoul (orange; Korean - 서울, Hawaiian - Ieole) - The central form of government *Daegu (red; Korean - 대구, Hawaiian - Laeku) - Most populated state of all (but there are more than one city in Daegu Prodvince and seoul is still the most populated city. They mostly are high-class people and own factories in other prodvinces and things *Jijin Haeil (blue; Korean - 지진 해일, Hawaiian - Inini Haeile) This is mostly a fishing prodvince. Several people come there for tourism and they have exotic food. *Chungcheong (green; Korean - 충청, Hawaiian - Kugekogene) this is mostly a rice-farming place. *North Korea (purple; Korean - 북한, Hawaiian - Kolea 'ʻĀkau) The north has many factories and nuclear power plants there. They manufacture a lot of things. *Manchuria (yellow - Korean 만주; hawaiian Makuli'a) There is lots of farming here. Also there are food proccesing plants. *[[Hong Kong TO BE CONTINGUED Anthem The anthem of New Korea is a traditional hawaiian song called Aloha 'Oe, written by Queen Liliuokalani of Hawaii in 1877. It was adopted by New Korea as their anthem. Childern sing it every day in the morning at school (it is normally sang in hawaiian, even in Korea). Lyrics: Aloha 'oe, aloha 'oe, E ke onaona i ka lipo One fond embrace, A ho'i a'e au, Until we meet again English (rarely used) Farewell to you, farewell to you, The charming one who dwells in shaded bowers, One fond embrace, Here I depart, Until We meet again. Korean (rarely used) 당신에게 '작별 인사', (dangsin-ege jagbyeol insa) 그늘진 나무 그늘이 좋으 셨겠죠에 도사리고 매력적인 '일' (geuneuljin namu geuneul-i joh-eu syeossgessjyo e dosaligomaelyeogjeog-in il) 하나 좋아 '포옹' (hana joh-a poong) 난 여기 '출발' (nan yeogi chulbal) 우리는 다시 만날 '때까지' (ulineun dasi mannal ttaekkaji) Pictures newkoreanflag.png|flag Category:Countries Category:District10male